villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Gamo Whisky
Dr. Gamo Whisky, called Dr. Gamo Asimov in the English dub, is a major antagonist in Cyborg 009. He is a scientist working for Black Ghost and the father of Ivan Whisky/Cyborg 001. Though playing only a minor role in the manga, he is the main antagonist of the "Mutant Warriors" arc of the Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier anime. He was voiced by the late Seizō Katō in the Japanese version of the anime, and by the late Tony Pope in the English version. History Dr. Gamo Whisky was a prominent brain surgeon who lived with his wife Erika and infant son Ivan in Moscow, Russia. When Ivan was diagnosed with a deadly terminal illness, Gamo dedicated every second of life to finding a cure. Gamo eventually drove himself mad and began experimenting on his son just for the sake of it. Ivan's mother Erika saw what her husband was doing and protested the experiments, but Gamo refused to listen. Black Ghost soon heard of Gamo's talent and recruited him into the organization. Discovering Ivan's vast intelligence and psychic powers, Black Ghost decided to bring him along as well. The last time Gamo would see his son for several decades was on an operating table. Gamo he told the scientists working for Black Ghost to do whatever they want with Ivan. Realizing that his father was abandoning him, Ivan threw a psychic tantrum and moving all the laboratory equipment. Gamo ordered Ivan to stop and left, never looking back at the son he once loved. Later, Gamo was approached by a group of psychics from the future, who asked for his help in curing their time travel-induced aging. Instead of fully curing them, Gamo wiped their memories and converted them into a team of assassins. Gamo sent the assassins to eliminate the 00 Cyborgs and to bring him his son, Ivan or Cyborg 001. The psychics succeeded in sending Cyborg 009 to the future timeline (along with one of their own) and captured Ivan and Dr. Gilmore. Gamo put Ivan to sleep so he couldn't interfere with his plans. He became increasingly annoyed by Gilmore's accusations that he didn't care about his son. When the 00 Cyborgs returned from the future with Lena, Gamo sent Cain out to kill them, but this was foiled when Lena used sync warp to send both herself and Cain to an unknown point in time. Upon discovering that his sister had vanished, Phil used his psychic powers to cause damage to the ship, eventually wearing himself out and dying. Gamo attempted get Ivan to wake up so he could teleport them out. Ivan woke up and told Gamo that he did everything he could before using his psychic powers to kill Gamo. and teleport himself, Gilmore and Mai out of Gamo's ship. Navigation Category:Cyborg 009 Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Non-Action Category:Parents Category:Minion Category:Brainwashers Category:Remorseful Category:The Heavy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protective Category:Extremists Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Spouses Category:Delusional Category:Evil Creator Category:Status Dependent on Version